Because of Omegle
by smoljongin
Summary: Berniat untuk move on dari sang mantan kekasih, Jongin malah tak sengaja sex chat dengannya di omegle! "No, dont call me stranger. Call me daddy"/HunKai/SeKai/Bottom!Jongin/(slight)ChanBaek/MatureContent/DaddyKink/BoyxBoy/Yaoi/DLDR!
1. omegle and sex chat

Jongin sedang tertidur menungging di atas tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Ini hari minggu dan untuk seseorang yang tidak mempunyai kekasih seperti dirinya, Jongin sangat bingung untuk menghabiskan waktu luang.

Bermain _game?_ Ugh, bosan sekali. Membaca cerita fiksi di wattpad? Apalagi itu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **Me:** Baek kau sedang apa

* * *

Jongin kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Duh, apa-apaan dia ini? Rasanya malu sekali mengirimi Baekhyun line seperti itu.

Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik menahan rasa malu dibandingkan menahan rasa bosan yang teramat sangat menurutnya.

Merasa tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, Jongin memutuskan turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil sebuah minuman kola dari dalam lemari pendingin, membukanya lalu meminumnya. Pria itu menarik kursi makan dan mendudukinya. Menaruh kepalanya di atas meja makan beralaskan telapak tangannya, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hah.."

Oh ayolah, ia tak pernah merasakan rasa bosan yang teramat sangat seperti sekarang. Karena dulu biasanya ia akan pergi bersama Seh–mantan pacarnya ke Lotte World atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman.

Huh, mengingat semua itu membuat dirinya merasa ingin muntah. Betapa menyebalkannya pria itu hingga Jongin merasa kalau ia sudah mempunyai dendam kesumat dengan Oh– _fucking_ –Sehun alias si mantan pacar.

Tidak jelas kenapa si Sehun itu memutuskan dirinya begitu saja, padahal hubungan mereka baik-baik sebelumnya. Mereka tidak pernah berkelahi atau apalah itu namanya.

Serius.

Jongin dan pria itu tidak pernah bercekcok, mereka harmonis. Dan entah kenapa setelah 2 bulan menjalin hubungan, Oh Sehun mengajaknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

 _What the fuck is going on?,_ pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui pikiran Jongin karena jujur saja, dirinya masih mencintai pria brengsek itu. Malu? Tentu saja. Jongin termasuk orang yang mempunyai urat malu yang teramat berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Karena ia merasa, jika ia masih mencintai pria itu maka dirinya termasuk yang paling tidak diinginkan disini. Bayangkan, Sehun dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu tepat setelah mereka berciuman di lorong kampus. Juga tepat setelah membuat dirinya makin mencintai pria itu.

Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengusapnya dengan kasar karena merasa dirinya semakin lembek jika seperti ini terus. Semakin sering ia memikirkan Sehun, maka ia juga akan semakin mencintai pria itu.

 _ **Line!**_

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pesan line yang masuk. Ternyata Baekhyun membalas pesannya.

* * *

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

 **Baekhyun:** Tumben sekali kau menanyakan ku hal seperti itu

 **Baekhyun:** Biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang bosan sekali

 **Me:** Ya dan butuh keberanian diri untuk bertanya seperti itu kepadamu

 **Baekhyun:** Aku sedang bersama chanyeol, kenapa memangnya

 **Me:** Sudah kuduga

 **Me:** Kau tahukan kalau aku sedang bosan?

 **Me:** Sarankan aku sesuatu untuk aku lakukan sekarang

 **Me:** Atau aku akan terus mengganggu waktumu bersama chanyeol

 **Baekhyun:** Sedang tidak bisa berfikir sekarang

 **Baekhyun:** Dan kenapa kau berbicara seenaknya, aku tahu kau tidak punya kekasih

 **Baekhyun:** Aku juga tahu kalau kau masih sakit hati, tapi kenapa kau malah membuatku repot

 **Me:** Baek, im serious

 **Baekhyun:** Me too

 **Baekhyun:** Sudah ya, aku ingin berduaan dengan chanyeol terlebih dahulu

 **Baekhyun:** Bye loser, chu

* * *

"Eww." Jongin bergidik akibat Baekhyun yang menciumnya via pesan. Hey, walaupun hanya lewat pesan, dirinya tetap merasa geli dengan pria 'setengah wanita' itu. "Awas saja kau lemak babi _(bacon)_!"

Jarinya dengan cepat menelpon sahabatnya itu lewat aplikasi line, namun tidak diangkat. Hingga percobaan ke sebelas, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya dan ia segera mendapat teriakan kencang dari seberang.

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MEN-SPAM LINE KU DENGAN PANGGILANMU, KAU GILA?!"_

Jongin tidak marah, melainkan ia sedang tersenyum senang sekarang. "Wow wow, tenang saja, Baek."

 _"Tenang kepalamu! Chanyeol jadi pergi sekarang!"_

"Yo, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku, Baek. Jadi masih ingin memberiku saran, atau kau ingin terus ku _terror_ dengan segala cara?"

 _"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Jong. Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan padamu hingga kau jadi seperti ini?"_ Bisa Jongin tebak kalau Baekhyun sedang memijat tulang hidungnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau mengaitkan semua hal dengan dia? Memangnya hidupku hanya berporos pada lelaki itu apa?"

 _Hmm.. terdengar munafik,_ pikirnya.

 _"Maybe?"_

"Sudahlah, Baek. Sarankan saja sesuatu kemudian aku akan diam dan selesai."

 _"Hah, baiklah!"_ Senyuman di bibir Jongin kembali merekah setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang bersedia membantu dirinya. Ya, walaupun dengan banyak paksaan. _"Aku tahu ini menggelikan, tapi aku punya suatu cara agar kau bisa mendapat kekasih lagi."_

"Apa? Biro jodoh? Tidak ah."

 _"Jangan sok tahu, bodoh."_

"Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Kau kan kolot sekali, Baek."

 _"Kau itu yang kolot."_ Baru saja ingin mengumpat, namun suara Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. _"Kau tahu situs omegle?"_

" _Ome-omelette, what?_ "

 _"O-ME-GLE, bukannya O-ME-LE-TTE."_

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, malu. "Apapun itu, memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Itu adalah sebuah situs yang dapat mempertemukanmu dengan seluruh orang di dunia. Dan, siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan jodohmu disana, atau paling tidak kau bisa berteman dengan mereka. Video call dan chatting juga tersedia disana. Tapi kusarankan jangan memberitahu mereka namamu, menyamarlah sebentar."_

"Seluruh dunia? Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan idolaku?!" Tanyanya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

 _"Ya tidak juga, Jong. Tapi memang benar, seluruh dunia. Aku saja asal coba bermain di situs itu kemudian aku bertemu dengan jodohku, haha"_

"Siapa? Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin malas akibat merasa bosan dengan Baekhyun yang selalu memamerkan kekasih caplangnya.

 _"Memangnya kekasihku siapa lagi? Sudahlah, aku sudah menyarankanmu sesuatu. So, kau mau coba?"_

"Kedengarannya menarik, tapi aku takut kehabisan topik jika berbicara dengan mereka. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku bagaimana?" Ya, Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang paling tidak bisa mencari topik pembicaraan. Apalagi jika dengan orang baru, pasti Jongin akan jadi canggung sendiri. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara. Dan Jongin sedikit lega karena Baekhyun termasuk orang yang sangat cerewet, jadi dirinya tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

 _"Sebentar aku keluar dulu, jangan tutup teleponnya!"_

"Kenapa harus pindah?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dirinya hingga sebuah kerutan terbentuk di dahinya. "Hey, Baek. Kau oke?" Jongin mendengar suara agak gaduh di seberang.

"Baek?"

 _"Aduh! Sorry sorry, aku tersandung kaki meja tadi."_

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck, berhati-hatilah. Ku kira kau kenapa."

Hening sebentar, _"Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat sensitive. Aku tak mau ketahuan Chanyeol jika berbicara tentang ini, bisa-bisa aku berjalan mengangkang nanti."_

Kerutan di dahi Jongin kembali terbentuk saat dia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Memangnya kenapa Baekhyun berbicara dengan pelan-pelan seperti itu hingga ia takut di ketahui oleh Chanyeol?

"Hey bisa kah kau _to the point?_ Kau membuatku penasaran!"

Baekhyun berdeham, _"Kau tahu kan betapa liarnya orang luar? Di situs omegle, dirty talk atau masturbasi di depan webcam adalah hal yang sangat lumrah. Jadi jangan merasa di lecehkan, kalau kau tidak kuat tinggalkan saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka sangat menyukai bertukar pesan yang isinya penuh dengan kata-kata yang kink sekali. Dan juga, beruntung kau di posisi bottom. Karena mereka paling tidak suka di dominasi atau di kontrol. Tidak semuanya sih, hanya kebanyakan. Jadi,"_ Pria itu menjeda sebentar perkataannya karena merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering sekarang. _"Kau masih ingin mencoba? Maksudku.. ini agak berbahaya, Jong."_

Keadaan Jongin sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun. Tenggorokannya kering, wajahnya memerah dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Tentu, aku sudah terlanjur mendengar semuanya darimu. Sekarang aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jadi Baekhyun, sekarang giliranmu untuk tidak menutup telepon selagi aku pergi kekamar." Akibat hormon remaja yang meledak, Jongin benar-benar menghilangkan kata ragu yang ada dibenaknya tadi.

Oh baiklah, jangan bilang sekarang kau sangat ingin masturbasi di temani _dirty talk_ dari orang yang tidak di kenal dari omegle, Jongin.

 _"O-okay. I wont."_ Mendengar suara Jongin, Baekhyun jadi takut kalau ia salah bicara. Sudah tau Jongin itu termasuk seorang laki-laki yang 'tidak terlalu nakal' atau 'agak polos', tapi dia malah menjerumuskan anak itu ke dunia liar.

Duh sudah lah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa lagi yang perlu Baekhyun khawatirkan? Lagipula Jongin sudah 19 tahun yang mana di usia seperti itu lah seseorang sudah di legalkan untuk melakukan hal-hal 'dewasa'.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Jongin buru-buru menyalakan MacBook nya, menyambungkannya pada koneksi wifi rumah, dan mengetikkan alamat situs omegle di kolom situs chrome. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika sudah membuka situsnya?"

 _"Kau benar-benar membukanya?!"_ Kaget Baekhyun.

"Ada yang salah?"

 _"A-ah, tidak Jong."_ Kenapa ia jadi ciut saat mendengar suara Jongin yang seserius ini? _"Jika kau sudah membaca syarat-syaratnya, scroll dan temukan pilihan text or video disana. Jika kau ingin video call, kau harus menyiapkan webcam dan mikrofon. Jika text, kau bisa memerlukan keduanya bisa tidak."_

"Kurasa aku akan memulainya dengan _text,_ Baek. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu tatap dengan orang asing." Dia menggaruk pipinya ragu.

 _"Baiklah terserah padamu, ku pikir kau akan mengerti selanjutnya. Ku tutup ya, selamat bersenang-senang."_

"Ya, _thanks._ "

 _ **Pik**_

Setelah Baekhyun menutup panggilannya, Jongin dengan lincah dan cepat mengklik pilihan _'text'_ yang tertera di layar Macbook nya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Jongin otomatis segera terhubung dengan seseorang.

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

 **You:** Hi

 **Stranger:** Hiii

 **Stranger:** Im really really bored now, by the way im female

 **Stranger:** Well, im 16

 **You:** Me too, im male and 19, so im older than you haha

* * *

Kurang lebih seperti itulah percakapan yang Jongin sudah buat dengan enam orang asing. Terasa sangat canggung juga membosankan, hingga semua orang yang telah ia _chat_ meninggalkan percakapan mereka begitu saja.

 _Hah, apa-apaan si Byun itu. Katanya menyenangkan, tapi apa ini? Yang ada aku malah mempermalukan diriku sendiri!,_ omelnya pada Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari situs omegle yang katanya 'bisa menemukan jodoh' itu, tapi tiba-tiba ada orang asing lagi yang mengiriminya pesan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat saat melihat pesannya yang bernada agak.. seduktif?

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

 **Stranger:** Hey, babe. Can I know your name?

 **You:** My name is kim kai

* * *

Jangan tanya dari mana nama itu berasal, karena nama itu langsung terngiang di otaknya sesaat sebelum ia membuka situs ini.

Terkadang jika sedang kepepet, dirinya bisa berfikir dengan lebih cepat dibandingkan saat tidak.

* * *

 **Stranger:** I know its not ur real name, but okay.. I like ur name. Sounds sexy

 **You:** How do u know abt my name?

 **Stranger:** Everyone does it, Kim Kai

 **You:** Oh

 **You:** Btw thanks, stranger?

 **Stranger:** No dont call me stranger. Call me daddy

* * *

 _Okay, the game has started, Kim Jongin aka Kim Kai,_ batinnya dengan nafas yang memberat. Gila, baru saja mulai ia sudah terangsang seperti ini.

Walaupun Kim Jongin itu 'agak polos', bukan berarti dia tidak mengetahui betapa seksualnya kata 'daddy' dalam pesan yang di kirim oleh si orang asing. Ia lumayan tahu banyak hal tentang seks. Dan entah kenapa, ia sangat menyukai semua ini.

Percakapan yang penuh _kinky,_ seperti kata Baekhyun.

* * *

 **You:** Thanks daddy

 **Stranger:** Ya

 **Stranger:** From ur name it looks like youre korean, is ur daddy right?

 **You:** Ya

 **Stranger:** So, kau dan daddymu di negara yang sama

 **You:** Wah benarkah? Aku tak menyangka

* * *

Dari sekian banyaknya orang di dunia, Jongin tetap saja berhubungan dengan orang Korea.

* * *

 **Stranger:** Daddymu juga, Kai

 **Stranger:** Umurmu berapa

 **You:** Aku 19, daddy?

 **Stranger:** I like when u call me like that

 **Stranger:** Im older than u, ya walaupun tak terlalu jauh

 **Stranger:** Hey babe, wanna play a 'game'?

 **You:** What kind of 'game' daddy? Im curious

* * *

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi sangat nakal pada orang asing seperti ini. Ia sendiri pun terkejut saat melihat pesan yang telah ia kirim tadi. Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

* * *

 **Stranger:** The first rule, let daddy be ur doctor and u become my patient

 **Stranger:** Mengerti, sayang?

 **You:** Sure, daddy

 **Stranger:** Peraturan kedua, ikuti instruksi daddy ok?

 **Stranger:** Remove slowly ur top

 **You:** Sudah daddy

 **Stranger:** Good

 **Stranger:** Oh hey sayang, lihatlah kedua puting ini. Kenapa mereka begitu menggemaskan?

* * *

"Ahh" Tangannya melakukan apa yang _daddy_ nya lakukan. Ia mencubit putingnya dan mendesah begitu saja. Padahal seumur hidupnya Jongin belum pernah bermain dengan putingnya sendiri dan sensasi yang di hasilkan sangat luar biasa.

 _Sial, dia benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat panas dan terangsang!_

* * *

 **You:** Nnhh daddy jangan di mainkan..

 **Stranger:** Nope, kau tidak bisa memerintahku kai

 **Stranger:** Aku disini daddymu, yang mengkontrolmu sepenuhnya

 **Stranger:** Kau pria atau wanita?

 **You:** Aku pria, daddy

* * *

Jongin takut sekali jika pria yang ia sedang _chat_ ini ternyata bukan gay atau biseksual. Bagaimana kalau pria ini sedari tadi membayangkan dirinya adalah seorang wanita cantik yang berdada besar bukannya pria berbatang seperti dirinya? Oh tidak, baik Jongin maupun si pria asing pasti akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui kebenarannya. Jongin juga tidak mau jika ia akan di tinggalkan dengan keadaan terangsang seperti ini.

* * *

 **Stranger:** Well, aku sudah mengira dari awal jika kau adalah pria

 **Stranger:** Aku bi ngomong-ngomong, jadi tak usah khawatir

 _(Jongin bernafas lega saat mendengar fakta ini)_

 **Stranger:** Dan kembali ke awal. Peraturan ketiga, jangan pernah berani menyentuh atau mengeluarkan penismu jika daddy tidak suruh

 **You:** Baik, daddy. Im your good boy

 **Stranger:** Bagus. Jadi sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku sayang

 **Stranger:** Bagian mana yang sakit? Biar daddy periksa

 **You:** Hmm daddy~

 **You:** Penisku terasa nyeri dan ngilu daddy lubangku juga terasa gatal, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 _(Ini adalah kata yang paling vulgar yang pernah Jongin ungkapkan)_

 **Stranger:** Apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu?

 **You:** Perkataan daddy yang terasa sangat panas membuat mereka jadi seperti itu dad

 **Stranger:** Oh benarkah? Baiklah, pertama-tama daddy akan memeriksa tubuh atasmu dengan stetoskop milik daddy

* * *

Jongin kini tengah membayangkan jika dirinya dengan _daddy_ nya –yang entah kenapa selalu Sehun yang ia bayangkan– sedang berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan barang serba putih.

 _Daddy_ nya terlihat sangat gagah dengan jas dokter yang terlihat sempit di bagian lengan akibat otot biceps yang kekar. Tangan yang dipenuhi oleh urat-urat menonjol, bahu lebar, dada bidang, juga rambut hitam cepak yang menambah nilai plus dari _hot daddy_ yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan sekali lagi, kenapa ia benar-benar membayangkan Sehun sekarang?

* * *

 **Stranger:** Eum, everything is okay..

 **You:** Ohh daddy

 **Stranger:** Kenapa sayang?

 **You:** Stetoskopmu yang dingin menyentuh putingku dad

 **Stranger:** Is it good? Tell me

 **You:** Oh yeah of course daddy ahh

* * *

Sedangkan Jongin terus merangsang putingnya yang sudah menegang. Karena berpikir bahwa hanya penisnya kan yang tidak boleh disentuh dan dimainkan? Tidak dengan yang lain?

 _Haha, nakal sekali kau Jongin_

* * *

 **Stranger:** Baiklah, cukup sampai disitu

 **Stranger:** Bagaimana dengan bagian yang lain?

 **You:** Periksa aku daddy, bagian bawahku terasa sangat nyeri sekarang

 **Stranger:** Hmm, lihat lah si kecil di bawah sini. Bukankah sangat menyakitkan terkurung di dalam sana? Pasti sudah sangat basah sekarang

 **Stranger:** Sentuh dia, kai

* * *

Jongin merasa sangat gembira saat diperbolehkan menyentuh penisnya yang benar-benar terasa nyeri. Tapi tetap pada peraturan yang diberikan oleh _daddy_ nya. Jongin tidak berani untuk melanggarnya, bahkan dalam jarak yang Jongin tidak ketahui seberapa jauh ia dengan _daddy_ nya.

* * *

 **You:** Nggh jangan dicengkram daddyhh

 **Stranger:** Peraturan ke empat, sebuah tamparan untukmu karena melarang daddy melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu

 **Stranger:** Tampar pahamu sekarang, daddy tidak menerima penolakan

* * *

 _ **Plak!**_

"Ahs!" Paha Jongin bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke arah bawah dan sebuah cetakan telapak tangan berwarna merah kini terlukis indah di paha dalamnya.

* * *

 **You:** Sakit dadh

 **Stranger:** Apakah kau benar-benar sudah menampar pahamu? Seorang good boy tidak boleh berbohong pada daddy nya

 **You:** Sudah daddy, rasanya sangat sakit dan sekarang paha ku memerah

 **Stranger:** Bagus, sekarang daddy ingin membuka celanamu

 _(Jongin membuka celana pendek beserta dalamannya)_

 **Stranger:** Haha ternyata dia tidak sebesar yang aku pikirkan

 **Stranger:** Spread your legs babe

* * *

Jongin benar-benar melakukannya, dan dia merasa sangat nyata untuk merasa terekspos sekarang. Lihat betapa patuhnya ia pada orang yang ia tidak kenal. Membuka dengan lebar kakinya, dengan bagian intim yang terekspos kemana-mana. Dan dia telanjang bulat sekarang.

Oh astaga, belajar dari mana dia?

* * *

 **You:** Uhh daddy dingin

 **Stranger:** Aku akan membuat dirimu merasa panas, sayang

 **Stranger:** Sekarang daddy sedang menggenggam penismu

 **Stranger:** Rasanya terlalu kecil atau tangan ku yang terlalu besar, hm?

 **Stranger:** Kemudian daddy menggerakkan tangan daddy naik turun dengan tempo yang sangaat pelan hingga daddy dapat merasakan kedutan di penismu

 **You:** Yes daddyhh

 **Stranger:** Cairan precum mu keluar sangat banyak..

 **Stranger:** Sehorny itukah dirimu?

 **Stranger:** Dan daddy terus menggerakkan tangan daddy secepat yang daddy bisa

 **Stranger:** Jangan bergetar terlalu banyak, daddy jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi sayang. Entah ingin menyembuhkanmu atau ingin memperkosamu sekarang

 **Stranger:** Jangan merapatkan pahamu juga, tetap lebarkan keduanya. Apa perlu daddy ikat keduanya menggunakan dasi?

 **You:** Oh tidak daddyh

 **Stranger:** Cukup sampai di situ sayang. Jangan gerakkan tanganmu

 **Stranger:** Aku sudah memperingatimu, kai

* * *

 _Okay,_ Jongin merasa sangat jengkel sekarang. Padahal dirinya sudah ingin keluar tapi _daddy_ nya memberhentikan semua kegiatannya.

 _Penisku maupun diriku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang_

* * *

 **You:** Aku sudah berhenti daddy

 **You:** Tapi kenapa daddy tidak membiarkanku untuk orgasme~

 **Stranger:** Peraturan kelima, tidak boleh orgasme sebelum daddy suruh

 **Stranger:** Kau sekarang sudah benar-benar dalam kontrolku, kai

 **You:** Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat ingin menyeringai sekarang

 **Stranger:** Kau benar-benar seorang submissive yang nakal ya

 **Stranger:** Daddy menyukainya, sangat

 _(Kini Jongin benar-benar menyeringai)_

 **Stranger:** Sekarang buka lebih lebar kakimu, daddy ingin melihat sesuatu diantara pipi bokongmu

 **You:** Sudah daddy

 **Stranger:** Merah, bersih dan sempit sekali kelihatannya

 **Stranger:** Apakah kau mempunyai perawatan khusus untuk nya?

 **You:** Tidak dad

 **Stranger:** Lubangmu lembab, apakah kau sehorny itu hingga membuat lubangmu juga ikut mengeluarkan cairan?

 **Stranger:** Sekarang daddy akan memasukkan thermometer ke dalam sana

 _(Jongin memasukkan jari kelingking ke dalam lubangnya)_

 **Stranger:** Dan ternyata di dalam sana sangat hangat, kai

 **Stranger:** Bagaimana jika penis besarku yang berada didalam sana? Kelihatannya enak

 **Stranger:** Jawab daddy

 **You:** Enak sekali daddy, tapi thermometer ini terlalu kecil

 **Stranger:** Baiklah, bisakah sekarang kau mengulum jari-jariku yang besar ini?

 **Stranger:** Kulum jarimu sendiri, kai

 **You:** Mnhh

 **Stranger:** Ya seperti itu sayang, kau pandai sekali

 **Stranger:** Kau belajar dari mana hm?

 **Stranger:** Kurasa kau juga bisa mengulum penisku dengan hebat

 _(Dirinya makin semangat mengulum jari-jarinya selagi ia di beri dirty talk oleh si orang asing)_

 **Stranger:** Okay, sudah cukup. Sekarang aku akan meregangkan lubangmu, kai

 **Stranger:** Kali ini jangan membalasku, fokus saja dengan kegiatanmu

 **You:** Thanks daddy, aku akan mendesahkan daddy dari sini

 **Stranger:** Mari kita mulai

* * *

Gairah Jongin semakin bertambah saat ia membaca pesan seks dari _daddy_ nya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya bekerja untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanan yang sedang memuaskan lubangnya dan tangan kiri sedang mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahh daddy oh _fuck!"_ Pandangannya memutar selagi kenikmatan bertambah karena salah satu dari ketiga jarinya dapat menyentuh prostat yang letaknya agak jauh untuh dijangkau. Kini ia memilih untuk menutup mata sambil membayangkan jika _daddy_ yang mengungkungnya ini sedang mem- _fingering_ lubangnya, hingga ia mengabaikan pesan yang kian bertambah.

Jongin kembali membuka matanya yang sayu itu untuk membaca sedikit pesan yang telah _daddy_ nya kirim dan kembali menutup matanya, membayangkan adegan-adegan yang _daddy_ nya tengah 'ceritakan'.

Penisnya semakin licin akibat precum yang terus mengalir dari lubang kencingnya, lubangnya juga ikut semakin basah hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang sangat terdengar di telinganya.

 _Gila ini nikmat sekali!,_ pikirnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tangannya bekerja.

Kemudian tubuhnya bergetar heboh hingga kursi beroda yang ia duduki agak berpindah. Kepalanya kini mendongak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Dan-

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tubuh Jongin melengkung ke depan saat kenikmatan orgasme menimpanya. Tangannya terkulai lemas di samping kanan dan kiri kursi sedangkan pahanya yang sudah berlumuran sperma kini tertutup rapat. Spermanya keluar sangat banyak, mengalir dari kepala penisnya turun ke lubang dan berakhir ke lantai.

Setelah agak sadar dari dunia putihnya, Jongin dengan lemas mengambil tissue basah yang berada di samping MacBook nya. Lalu tangannya meraih penisnya yang kini sudah lemas dan membersihkannya menggunakan tissue, Jongin juga tidak lupa dengan lubangnya yang tadi terkena aliran spermanya.

* * *

 **Stranger:** Hey

 **Stranger:** Jangan lupakan aku jika sudah orgasme

 **Stranger:** Hallo Kim Kai? Kau masih di sanakan?

 **You:** Ya aku masih disini

 **You:** Maaf daddy, tapi orgasme tadi sangat nikmat

 **You:** Karena baru kali ini aku bermain dengan lubangku

 **Stranger:** Really?!

 **Stranger:** Wah, sayang sekali keperawanan lubangmu di ambil oleh jari-jarimu sendiri

 **Stranger:** Seharusnya aku jadi yang pertama

 _(Jongin memerah hingga ke telinga-telinga. Dan sekarang ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkapnya)_

 **You:** By the way, terima kasih daddy

 **Stranger:** Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika sedang berbicara santai

 **Stranger:** Panggil aku daddy saat kita sedang bermain saja

 **Stranger:** Namaku Wu Shixun

 **You:** Itu bukan nama aslimu kan?

 **Stranger:** Tentu bukan, itu nama china ku

* * *

Kemudian tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengirim pesan. Sekitar satu menit berlalu. Dan masih tak ada yang mengirim pesan.

 _Tuh kan aku kehabisan topik pembicaraan!,_ panik Jongin.

* * *

 **Stranger:** Kai, bolehkah aku bertanya?

 **You:** Tanya apa?

 **Stranger:** Mungkin ini akan membuatmu tersinggung, tapi kenapa kau membiarkanku melecehkanmu?

 **Stranger:** Bukankah aku ini termasuk tipikal orang yang kurang ajar?

 **You:** Aku sudah diberitahu tentang itu sebelum bermain ke situs ini

 **You:** Tapi tenang saja, aku tak merasa jika kau kurang ajar

 **You:** Lagipula aku sedang bosan di rumah, lalu temanku menyaranku situs ini. Aku hanya iseng

 **Stranger:** Memangnya kau tak punya kekasih?

 **You:** Aku baru saja putus dengan si brengsek itu. Tidak jelas alasannya kenapa ia memutuskanku begitu saja

 **You:** Dan bodohnya aku masih mencintai pria itu, walau dia sudah membuatku sakit hati

 **Stranger:** Sorry, aku tak bermaksud

 **You:** Its okay, shixun

 **You:** Lagipula aku tidak keberatan untuk membaginya kepadamu

 **You:** Oh ya, kau bagaimana?

 **Stranger:** Aku juga baru putus dengan kekasihku, karena aku merasa jika dia tidak pernah mempercayaiku

 **Stranger:** Aku juga masih mencintainya sampai sekarang, namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengaku di depannya

 **You:** Hmm

 **You:** Kalau begitu, nasib kita malang sekali ya?

 **Stranger:** Ya begitulah

* * *

Jadi _daddy_ nya yang ia ketahui bernama Shixun itu juga mempunyai kisah cinta yang kurang mulus. Dia kira, hanya dia orang yang paling tidak beruntung soal percintaan.

Huh, terkadang dirinya berlebihan.

* * *

 **You:** Hmm, shixun

 **You:** Soal tadi.. bagaimana aku dapat membalasnya?

 _(Jongin menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja saat menyadari pesan apa yang telah ia kirim)_

 **Stranger:** Yang tadi ya?

 **Stranger:** Wah kau orang yang tidak dapat melupakan jasa orang lain ya

 **Stranger:** Mungkin kau bisa membalasnya kapan-kapan, kai

 **You:** Memangnya kita bisa bertemu lagi?

 **Stranger:** Dunia itu sempit

 **Stranger:** Lagipula aku tak mau jika hanya membaca kata-kata kotor dan desahanmu, kai

 **Stranger:** Aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung

 **Stranger:** Tepat di telingaku

 **You:** What

 **You:** No, jangan seperti itu. Aku tak mau tegang lagi

 **Stranger:** Kau lah yang membuatku tegang di chat tadi

 **You:** Kau yang memulai

 **You:** Tapi terserah padamulah

 **You:** Lagipula bagaimana caranya?

 **You:** Walaupun kita satu negara, belum tentu kita satu daerah

 **You:** Dan juga pasti aku akan awkward sekali jika bertemu denganmu

 **Stranger:** Pelan-pelan saja

 **Stranger:** Berikan nomor ponselmu padaku

 **You:** For what?

 **Stranger:** Jika kau tidak yakin kalau kita bisa bertemu

 **Stranger:** Bagaimana jika kita memulai ini dengan phone sex terlebih dulu?

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gue kurang begitu tau ya tentang omegle, ini gue ngeliat cara-caranya di wikihow, terus juga gue baru sekali main omegle waktu smp itu pun cuma ikut-ikutan :') Jadi kalo ada kesalahan wajarin aja ya wkwk**_

 _ **Ps: Gue kobam parah soal mawar yang Sehun kasih ke Jongin :')**_

 _ **See u in the next time! :***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sehun's Side_**

* * *

 **You:** Jika kau tidak yakin kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu

 **You:** Bagaimana jika kita memulai ini dengan phone sex terlebih dahulu?

* * *

Sehun menggigit jari telunjuknya sebagai pelampiasan rasa penasarannya terhadap jawaban Kai–pria yang sudah ia sudah lecehkan ini. Sehun juga sedikit menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu diri. Ah, tapi biarlah, sepertinya Kim Kai juga tidak keberatan dengan ajakannya. Lagipula tadi dia sendiri kan yang dengan senang hati ingin membalas segala perbuatannya?

* * *

 **Stranger:** Sebenarnya aku ragu

 **Stranger:** Tapi baiklah

 **Stranger:** Ini nomorku, 821044601120

* * *

Senang yang Sehun rasakan hilang begitu saja saat ia merasa sangat familiar dengan kombinasi angka telepon milik Kai. Kenapa ia teringat oleh Jong–err.. mantan pacarnya ya? Angka itu–ada apa? Apa yang membuat dia menghubungkan angka itu dengan Kim Jongin?

Ia memilih untuk berpikir keras, mengingat sesuatu sampai tak sadar ia sudah mengabaikan pesan-pesan Kai yang tengah menanyakan apakah ia masih ada di sana atau tidak.

"–1120..? Kenap–OH ASTAGA." Matanya seperti ingin keluar saat baru mengingat kalau nomor telepon milik Kai sama dengan milik Jongin. Tangannya buru-buru meraba nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya, kemudian dia membuka aplikasi kontak dan mencari nama Jongin yang masih setia tersimpan disana. Membukanya, dan ternyata benar. Nomor telepon Jongin sama persis dengan nomor telepon milik Kai.

"Apakah Kai itu sebenarnya Kim Jongin yang menyamar?" Ia bertanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Stranger:** Shixun?

 **Stranger:** Kau masih ada disana?

 **You:** Maaf kai, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil dulu

 **You:** Tapi jangan kemana-mana, aku masih ingin tahu tentang dirimu, oke?

 **Stranger:** Oh, ya sudah

 **Stranger:** Aku akan menunggumu

* * *

Setelah memberi alasan kepada Kai, ia buru-buru men- _scroll_ riwayat _chat_ nya tadi. Dan setelah beberapa waktu, ia menemukan balasan Kai yang menurutnya bisa di curigai sebagai Kim Jongin.

Pertama, marga yang Kai miliki sama dengan milik Jongin.

Kedua, umur Kai 19 tahun. Sedangkan Jongin juga baru merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19 bulan kemarin.

Ketiga, Kai itu menyimpang dan Jongin juga.

Keempat, Kai masih 'terjaga' dan setahu Sehun, dirinya dengan Jongin tak pernah bercinta karena Jongin sendiri belum siap melakukan 'hal' tersebut.

Kelima, dirinya dan Kai sama-sama baru memutuskan hubungan. Sedangkan Jongin juga baru putus dengannya.

Dilihat dari balasan Kai yang menyebut mantan kekasihnya brengsek, Sehun merasa terpanggil akibat mengingat caranya memutuskan Jongin di lorong kampus waktu itu. Apalagi di saat mereka selesai berciuman, di saat ia membuat Jongin terbang dan kemudian menjatuhkannya ke jurang paling dalam.

Brengsek bukan?

Tapi, saat itu dirinya benar-benar di keadaan yang sangat kacau dan labil. Jongin juga sudah membuatnya merasa sia-sia dengan menjadi kekasihnya, karena Jongin tak pernah berkeluh kesah, juga tak pernah percaya padanya. Hal apapun itu. Di tambah dengan mantan kekasih wanitanya yang terus mengompor-ngompori Sehun untuk memutuskan Jongin. Mengatakan kalau Jongin hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan.

Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau Jongin dengan mudahnya menerima dirinya sehabis putus dari Kris–kekasih Jongin yang dulu. Lalu di setiap mereka pergi kencan atau sekedar keluar, ia sering melihat Jongin melamunkan sesuatu hingga pria itu menjadi tak fokus pada acara kencan mereka. Dan dari situlah ia mulai curiga kalau Jongin memang benar-benar menjadikannya pelampiasan.

Jadi, bukankah itu alasan yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Sial, aku baru sadar kalau aku ini sangat brengsek." Sehun menjambak rambutnya. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia begitu brengsek dan tidak berpikir dengan lebih bijak sebelum bertindak seperti itu? Ini pasti menyakitkan hati Jongin. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati Jongin dan menanyakan dengan baik apa yang tengah pria itu pusingkan, bukannya malah kembali membuka luka hatinya dengan cara memutuskan hubungan mereka yang masih seumur jagung. _Fuck._

Walaupun Jongin itu termasuk _bottom_ yang tidak menye-menye dan manja, Sehun yakin jika Jongin menangis setelah kejadian itu.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sehun tengah berjalan bersama temannya yang lain. Matanya memincing untuk memperjelas penglihatannya karena ia melihat siluet Jongin yang sedang membuka loker. Ia pamit pada teman-temannya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin._

 _Sehun terdiam karena terpesona dengan sisi samping wajah Jongin, di tambah tangan pria itu yang sedang mengacak rambutnya hingga menampilkan kesan berantakan namun tetap membuat yang melihatnya senang. Hingga ia ragu akan sesuatu._

 _Jongin menutup lokernya kemudian terkejut akan sosok Sehun yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di tebak. "Sehun? Sejak kapan ka–" Mata Jongin terbelalak saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya kasar._

 _Ia megap-megap, kewalahan dengan ciuman Sehun yang terkesan brutal dan mendadak. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengimbangi dan membalas lumatan-lumatan memabukkan itu. Dengan perlahan Jongin menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu lebar sang kekasih._

 _Ciuman itu berlangsung lumayan lama sampai akhirnya Jongin menarik diri untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka._

 _Jongin menutup kedua matanya dengan nafas yang berantakan. Sehun yang melihat itupun kembali mengecup dan menyesap kembali bibir gemuk milik Jongin yang sudah memerah._

 _"Jongin," Panggilnya dengan nafas terengah._

 _Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat secara jelas wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. "Ada apa? Tiba-tiba kau menciumku. Kau tidak takut kalau ada yang memergoki kita, huh?" Ia berucap agak jenaka namun Sehun hanya diam._

 _"Kita harus berhenti sampai di sini."_

 _Senyuman pria tan itu menghilang. "A–apa?"_

 _Sehun tetap masang raut datarnya, sebisa mungkin ia harus tidak menampilkan keraguannya di depan Jongin._

 _"Aku mau kita putus." Ia melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Jongin yang berubah menjadi kosong dan dingin._

 _"Tapi.. kenapa?"_

 _"Aku, aku sudah bosan denganmu." Entah setan dari mana yang membuat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat menohok itu._

 _Jongin bersuara setelah semenit berlalu, "Baiklah jika itu maumu."_

 _Sehun terperangah saat mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terkesan seperti ucapannya tadi bukanlah apa-apa. Sehun merasa kecewa, ia tidak melihat Jongin yang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Bahkan saat Sehun ingin mencari keraguan di manik cokelat itu, ia tidak menemukannya._

 _Tapi untuk apa ia mengharapkan? Bukankah ini yang seharusnya terjadi?_

 _Jongin mendorong bahunya untuk menjauh, kemudian pria tan itu berucap. "Maaf jika aku orang yang membosankan, canggung, dan tidak istimewa di matamu. Tapi, terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku pergi." Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan begitu saja._

 _Ia menatap punggung Jongin yang kian menjauh. Tidak ada pergerakan dari tungkai kakinya, bahkan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun selain terdiam. Hingga ia melihat punggung sempit itu bergetar di ujung lorong._

 _Hatinya sakit saat ia melihat sosok Jongin yang kuat menangis, apalagi karena ulahnya._

* * *

Sejak saat itu ia dan Jongin menjadi seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Bahkan Jongin menyebut namanya dengan formal saat ia berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Ia tahu kalau ia sudah kelewatan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu alasan logis apa yang membuat dirinya percaya begitu saja kepada mantan kekasih wanitanya itu.

Ah, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir bukan?

* * *

 **You:** Hei kai

 **Stranger:** Eh? Kau sudah selesai ternyata

 **You:** Terima kasih sudah menungguku

 **Stranger:** It's okay, aku tidak keberatan

 **You:** Ya, by the way

 **You:** Aku ingin minta pendapatmu

 **Stranger:** Pendapat apa?

 **You:** Jika seandainya kau mempunyai kekasih. Lalu kekasihmu itu tidak pernah berkeluh kesah padamu, tidak pernah bercerita padamu, lalu selalu menganggap dirinya tidak apa-apa, apa yang kau rasakan?

 **Stranger:** Eum, aku bingung

 **Stranger:** Yang pasti aku akan merasa tidak berguna menjadi kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia melakukan itu semua kepadaku. Bukankah memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih?

 **Stranger:** Tapi aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya dan memutuskan dirinya begitu saja, karena itu terlalu kekanakan dan.. brengsek

 **Stranger:** Aku akan menanyakannya dengan hati-hati, apa yang sedang ia rasakan, apakah ia punya masalah, atau ia punya masalah di masa lalu? Atau mungkin ia hanya tidak mau merepotkan ku?

 **Stranger:** Ku rasa alasan terakhir adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal

 **Stranger:** Karena biasanya seseorang merasa seperti itu, termasuk aku

 **Stranger:** Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, lebih tepatnya aku tak mau menjadi beban orang lain

 **Stranger:** Memangnya ada apa bertanya seperti itu shixun?

* * *

Sehun menatap kosong ke arah layar komputernya.

Apa yang telah pria itu katakan benar. Seharusnya ia bertanya bukannya bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Lalu, tentang 'tidak mau merepotkan orang lain' dan 'tidak mau menjadi beban' itu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa berpikir jauh?

* * *

 **You:** Ah tidak, hanya ingin bertanya saja

 **You:** Oh iya, bagaimana penampilan mantan pacarmu itu?

 **You:** Siapa tahu aku kenal dengannya, dan bisa menghajarnya untukmu

 **Stranger:** Jangan macam-macam shixun

 **You:** Haha, aku hanya bercanda kai

 **Stranger:** Tidak lucu tahu -_-

 **Stranger:** Pokoknya dia itu tampan, tinggi, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam, dia bahkan punya banyak penggemar

 **Stranger:** Dia suka sekali minum bubble tea. Dia selalu membelinya saat kami sedang berpergian, bahkan dia merengek saat aku melarangnya haha

 **You:** Oh hahaha

 **You:** Ciri-cirinya mirip sepertiku

 **Stranger:** Jangan bercanda

 **You:** Aku serius, terserahmu ingin percaya atau tidak

 **You:** By the way kalian terdengar sangat mesra, kenapa bisa putus?

 **Stranger:** Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti

 **Stranger:** Walaupun seperti itu, aku masih mencintainya. Bodoh sekali ya?

 **You:** Kau tidak bisa menilai dirimu bodoh hanya karena mencintai seseorang kai

 **Stranger:** Hmm

 **You:** Memangnya siapa nama mantan kekasihmu itu?

* * *

Sehun menggigit-gigit ibu jarinya dengan risau. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban Kai, karena sekarang ia begitu yakin kalau pria yang tadi disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Kai itu adalah dirinya.

* * *

 **Stranger:** Namanya Oh Sehun

* * *

 ** _Deg_**

Nafas Sehun tercekat. "D–dia benar Kim Jongin." Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Pada intinya Sehun benar-benar senang karena ia telah di pertemukan kembali dengan Kim Jongin.

Sehun senang, namun ia juga merasa sesak. Secara tidak langsung ia melihat semua curhatan Jongin tentang dirinya. Hatinya tertohok saat Jongin masih setia mencintai dirinya walaupun pria itu sudah ia buat sakit hati. Sehun menyesal telah melepas pria sebaik Jongin. Jika di beri kesempatan, Sehun ingin memulai semua dari awal dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Tapi pertanyaannya hanya satu. Apakah ia masih pantas untuk bersanding dengan Jongin? Pun pria itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

* * *

 ** _2 Days Later_**

* * *

 ** _Jongin's Side_**

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah mandi seperti ini biasanya Jongin akan makan, membeli camilan atau langsung tidur. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia berharap Shixun menghubunginya.

Ia–ia sungguh penasaran dengan yang namanya _sex phone_ itu. Yang dirinya tahu, _sex phone_ pasti akan lebih hebat dari _sex chat_ tadi atau sekedar masturbasi karenaia akan mendengar suara Shixun dari telepon.

Suara berat, desahan, kata-kata kotor, penuh dominasi dan _kinky._

 _Hell yeah!_ Ia benar-benar tidak sabar dengan semua itu!

 ** _Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._**

Jongin tersadar akan lamunannya, tangannya dengan cepat merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku dan memandang layar datar itu. Ah, Baekhyun menelepon. Ia malas sekali, pasti pria pendek itu akan membuat _mood_ nya semakin jelek.

 ** _Pik!_**

 _"JONGIN!"_

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga akibat suara cempreng milik Baekhyun yang menyakiti gendang telinganya. "Tidak usah berteriak kan bisa! Ada apa?!"

 _"This is an important business, Jong! Kau ingat tidak saat aku mengunjungi rumahmu?!"_

"Kan aku sudah bilang jangan berteriak, Baek." Jongin mengerang, ia berharap agar Baekhyun tidak lagi berteriak setelah ini. "Aku ingat, memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Bagus kalau kau ingat. Saat itu aku membawa satu buah dildo ke rumahmu. Saat aku ingin ke toilet–"_

"Apa?! Kau membawa benda laknat itu ke rumahku?! Untuk apa?!" Jongin benar-benar terkejut karenanya. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu mesum, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau kadarnya sudah keterlaluan.

 _"Jangan berburuk sangka, bodoh. Itu milik teman wanita ku. Aku punya kenalan yang berjualan sex toys, so ia menitip untuk mendapat diskon. Kau tahu, benda laknat yang kau maksud adalah benda mahal. Jadi jangan meremehkannya. Lagipula, dildo itu belum di tebus olehnya. Uangku belum kembali, sehingga aku harus memberikannya dengan cepat agar uangku kembali utuh."_

" _Heol.._ " Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Jongin setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Baekhyun. Dan, apakah teman wanitanya Baekhyun itu tidak tahu malu? Dia seorang wanita, dan dia menitip pada Baekhyun untuk dibelikan dildo? Benar-benar. "Apakah wanita itu satu spesies denganmu?"

 _"Satu spesies_ – _apa? Sudahlah, tolong jaga itu. Ingat Jongin! Itu benda mahal!"_

"Iya, iya. Sudah ya, aku tutup."

 ** _Pik!_**

Jongin langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Ia kembali berjalan keluar, menuju toilet dan mencari benda yang di maksud Baekhyun. Dan, itu dia. Benda yang masih terbungkus rapih itu tergeletak di atas mesin cuci. Ia mengambilnya dengan canggung dan membuka plastik luarannya. Jongin membaca segala tulisan yang tertera di bungkus mainan seks itu sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Jongin masih asing dengan benda ini. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu apa kegunaannya. Ia hanya merasa asing karena baru kali ini melihatnya secara langsung.

Ponsel Jongin kembali bergetar, tanpa melihat layar, pria itu langsung mengangkat panggilannya setelah menaruh mainan seks itu di atas meja komputer.

"Apa lagi, Baek–"

 _"Halo, Kim Kai."_

Tubuh Jongin menegang, apakah ini Shixun?

 _"Halo, Kai? Ini aku Shixun."_

Wajahnya berubah berbinar kala mendapati Shixun benar-benar meneleponnya. Yang ia tunggu akhirnya terjadi juga. "Ah, Shixun.." Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap norak. Berteriak senang misalnya?

 _"Ya, ini aku."_

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawah. Suara Shixun.. benar-benar sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Sangat panas, sesak.

"Nomorku.. kau dapat dari mana?"

Shixun terkekeh karena pertanyaan Jongin. _"Kau memberikannya kepadaku waktu itu, kan? Apa kau lupa?"_

"Ah iya. Maaf." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, ia malu dengan dirinya yang bodoh karena melupakan hal yang satu itu.

 _"Tak apa. Omong-omong, aku juga ingin minta maaf karena baru bisa menghubungimu kali ini, Kai. Aku hanya belum siap untuk menghubungimu."_

" _It's okay,_ aku juga sebenarnya." Jongin terkekeh kemudian mengulum senyum. Ia sungguh sedang senang sekarang. "Apa kabarmu, Shixun?"

 _"Oh, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Aku baik."

Jongin tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi karena ia benar-benar orang yang kaku, jadi ia hanya menikmati keheningan yang ada dan menunggu suara Shixun kembali keluar.

 _"Hmm, Kai?"_

"Ya?"

 _"Entah kenapa aku terkadang membayangkan bagaimana rupamu."_ Shixun meralat. _"Tidak terkadang sih, tapi setiap hari. Pasti kau manis sekali, Kai."_

Jongin terkekeh, wajahnya memerah. Ia terlihat seperti gadis remaja sekarang. "Ah, apa-apaan kau?"

 _"Pfft_ – _pasti wajahmu sedang memerah, ya kan?"_

"Jangan sok tahu. Dasar."

 _"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku serius dengan kalimat 'Aku selalu membayangkanmu setiap hari'. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."_

Pria tan itu berdecih, "Jatuh cinta dari mananya? Aku sangat ingat ada seseorang yang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya."

 _"Apakah kau sedang membicarakan diri sendiri?"_

"Ish! Kau amat menyebalkan, Shixun." Jongin merengut lucu. "Lagipula kita kan belum pernah melihat wajah masing-masing. Bagaimana jika kau kecewa saat melihat rupaku?"

 _"Tidak, aku percaya padamu. Lagipula jika kau bobrok sekalipun aku tetap menyukaimu."_

Entah Shixun hanya menggombal padanya atau bagaimana. Yang jelas Jongin sangat bahagia saat pria bersuara berat itu mengucapkannya. "Terima kasih."

 _"Sama-sama,"_ Mereka berdua terbawa suasana, hingga hanya mendengar suara nafas masing-masing. _"Kai."_

"Ya?"

Shixun terdengar berdeham. _"Apa kau.. masih ingat ajakanku waktu itu? Atau tawaranmu mungkin?"_

"Yang mana?" Jongin mengingat-ingat hingga ia menyadari apa maksud dari kata-kata Shixun. "Ah, aku masih ingat tentu saja."

 _"Kau_ – _terdengar tidak terkejut sama sekali?"_

"Tidak. Jujur saja, aku juga penasaran tentang _sex phone_ yang kau tawarkan." Jongin berucap canggung.

 _"Ku kira hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu."_ Suara Shixun menjadi serius. _"Jadi, apakah kau mau melakukannya?"_

Jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat setelahnya. "Ya.. kau bisa memulainya," Ia terdiam. " _Daddy._ "

Pria di seberang terkekeh dengan suara beratnya. Ia dengan cepat mengubah suasana juga mengubah sifat dengan drastis di saat Jongin sudah menyebutnya dengan _'Daddy'_.

 _"You still remember my rule, such a good boy."_ Shixun memuji dan itu membuat tubuh Jongin semakin panas. _"Kau sedang apa di sana?"_

"A–aku sedang duduk di kamarku." Jongin merutuki suaranya yang bergetar. Sungguh, ia sangat gugup karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama Jongin untuk mencoba hal-hal dewasa yang tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya.

 _"Kenapa suaramu bergetar? Apakah kau sudah tidak tahan?"_

"Ya, aku sudah tidak tahan, _dad._ "

 _"Fuck, kau semakin nakal, aku sangat menyukainya."_

Jongin merubah posisinya agar menjadi lebih nyaman. Kini ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah guling di tengah kakinya. Akibatnya, penis Jongin tertekan hingga membuat ereksinya semakin besar.

 _"Bisakah kau membuka atasanmu? Aku ingin melihat bagian tubuh atasmu yang indah itu."_

" _Sure, daddy._ " Ia berucap dengan suara yang serak. Tangannya kini membuka satu-persatu kancing piyamanya, lalu melempar dengan sembarang helaian kain satin itu. "Aku sudah membuka atasanku, _daddy._ Apa yang akan _daddy_ lakukan setelah ini?"

 _"Bayangkan jika aku sedang menghirup aroma tubuhmu, sayang."_ Jongin menutup matanya sambil membayangkan hal kotor itu. _"Aku mengecupi seluruh tubuhmu, membuat jejak kemerahan dan mengusapkan telapak tanganku yang besar pada kulit halusmu."_ Shixun menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Lalu kembali berbicara dengan suara beratnya. _"Ahh, kau benar-benar wangi, sayang."_

"Hmmh.." Jongin menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap-usap bagian tubuh atasnya yang telah telanjang. Ia mengusap bagian tengkuk, kemudian turun ke dada dan perut. Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang lalu melenguh.

 _"Aku juga menggesekkan telapak tanganku pada kedua puting merahmu. Aku hanya menggesekkannya dengan pelan, secara mengambang tanpa ada niatan untuk mencubitnya atau memilinnya."_

" _Oh my God,_ " Jongin bergetar geli akibat perlakuan tangannya sendiri. "Bis–bisakah kau memilinnya?"

 _"Tidak, tidak."_ Shixun dengan cepat menolak. _"Aku akan menyentuh bagian tubuhmu yang lain dulu."_

 _"Sekarang tanganku kembali melucur turun, kali ini aku sedang membuka celanamu. Kemudian aku melihat sebuah gundukan kecil saat aku sudah berhasil membukanya. Aku juga melihat ada sebercak noda basah di atas celana dalammu. Oh aku mengerti, apakah penismu sudah mengeluarkan precum?"_

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat sambil membuka celananya hingga kini hanya tersisa celana dalam warna hitam.

 _"Telunjukku sedang berada di atas kepala penismu, kemudian aku gerakkan turun hingga telunjukku tepat di tengah bola kembarmu. Lalu kembali naik. Dan tiba-tiba dengan kejamnya aku meremas ereksimu itu dari luar."_ Pria di seberang tertawa dengan kejam setelahnya. _"Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah sakit? Ataukah nikmat? Jawab aku."_

Setelah dengan gilanya ia meremas penisnya sendiri, Jongin menjawab, "Akh, d–dua-duanya"

 _"Kau cukup masokis, sayang."_ Shixun menggeram. _"Sekarang aku akan membuka celana dalammu."_

 _"Aku membukanya dengan sangaat pelan. Kemudian saat sudah terbuka, penismu yang kecil itu memantul hingga mengenai hidungku. Ah, hidungku jadi terasa lengket akibat precum mu, Kai."_

 _"Penismu sangat becek dengan kepala yang memerah. Kemudian aku memegang kepalanya dan mengamati benda kecil milikmu itu dengan seksama. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan bola yang sangat pas."_

 _"Lalu aku mendorong pahamu hingga kedua kakimu bersentuhan dengan dadamu. Dan saat kedua belah bokong itu terbuka_ – _wah, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah, Kai."_

Jongin menggigit bibirnya malu. Sumpah, kata-kata Shixun benar-benar terdengar nyata.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya hingga menempel pada dadanya setelah ia menaruh ponsel di samping telinga dengan keadaan di _loudspeaker_. Lubangnya langsung di terpa oleh udara dingin _AC_ bersuhu 16 derajat di dalam kamarnya.

 _"Jempolku menyingkirkan bolamu, hingga aku bisa melihat garis di bawahnya juga. Telunjukku mengikuti arah garis itu hingga aku sampai di depan lubang berkerutmu yang sangat sempit dan lembap."_

"Nhh.."

 _"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menusuknya, hingga aku selalu dapat kedutan dari lubangmu. Aku hanya mengelusnya naik turun, kemudian mencungkilnya, lalu mengelus lagi."_

 _"Dan ku ulangi, aku tidak menusuknya."_

Jongin mengerang, membuat Shixun terkekeh. _"Apakah kau frustrasi dengan kelakuanku?"_

"K–ku mohon tusuk lubangku. Aku–sudah tidak tahan.." Jongin berucap dengan susah payah.

 _"Baiklah. Sekarang kulum jari-jariku sebelum masuk kedalamnya. Ayo kulum."_

"Mmh.." Jongin menjilat dan menyedot jarinya dengan kencang lalu melepaskannya hingga terdengar jelas suara kecipak dari bibirnya. Membuat Shixun mendesis.

 _"Ah, ya lidahmu benar-benar hebat. Lebih nakal dan lincah dari yang kemarin."_

 _"Dan ekspresimu itu.. membuatku ingin menghamilimu, sayang."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki wajah minta digagahi seperti itu? Padahal kau hanya sedang mengulum jari."_

 _"Apa yang telah kau lakukan juga, Kai? Penisku bertambah besar hingga rasanya celana bagian depanku ingin sobek karena melihat ekspresi mu it_ –"

Shixun menghentikan perkataannya kemudian mendesis saat mendengar suara desahan yang bercampur dengan suara lidah dan nafas terengah dari mulut Jongin _"Ssshh, kau benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan."_

 _"Sudah cukup kulumannya, aku akan langsung ke bagian inti. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau belum siap, desahanmu itu membuat penisku berteriak minta di puaskan."_

"Ahh, iya.. Bukankah lebih cepat itu lebih baik, _daddy?_ Hhh.." Dan ia mendesah di akhir kalimatnya. Jongin sudah _out of control_ sekarang saking terangsangnya.

 _"Shit, kau nakal sekali. Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap. Aku akan memasukimu. Cari benda yang lebih besar dari jarimu, karena milikku tidak sekecil itu, Kai."_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, _daddy._ "

Pria tan itu sempat bingung dengan apa yang harus ia gunakan. Akhirnya otaknya itu bisa di ajak kerja sama. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja komputer untuk mengambil dildo yang tergeletak di sana.

Tapi ia bimbang. Ia ingin menggunakannya tapi rasanya sangat tidak enak. Dildo itu milik orang lain, milik teman Baekhyun. Apakah ia harus memakainya?

Kemudian didalam hatinya ada yang berbisik bahwa ia memakainya saja. Toh dildo itu masih baru dan belum menjadi hak kepemilikan teman Baekhyun karena katanya wanita itu belum men _transfer_ uangnya.

Akhirnya tanpa ragu lagi, Jongin membuka bungkus dildo dan terpampanglah benda berwarna krem yang terbuat dari karet itu. Ia memandanginya sebentar, lalu wajahnya memerah. Kakinya membawa Jongin kembali kekasur dengan tangan yang memegang dildo.

Shixun yang mendengar suara derit kasur bertanya, _"Kau sudah menemukannya? Apa yang kau gunakan?"_

"A–aku menggunakan dildo." Jongin berucap pelan. Ia malu mengatakannya.

 _"Apa? Wah, aku terkejut bahwa kau punya mainan seperti itu."_

"Ugh, sudahlah, _dad._ Aku malu sekali." Jongin merapatkan kakinya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _"Yang kau harus lakukan adalah menyiapkan pelumas dan menyiapkan posisimu. Aku ingin kau mengendarai penis besarku, apakah kau mau?"_

"Aku mau, _daddy._ " Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _baby oil_ di atas nakas. Ia menumpahkannya di tangan dan melumurkannya di dildo dengan tangan bergetar.

Ia merubah posisinya. Sekarang ia sedang setengah berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Pinggulnya agak condong ke belakang hingga membuat punggungnya melengkung. Ia arahkan kepala dildo itu kedepan lubang dan menggesek-gesek permukaannya.

 _"Apakah kau sudah siap? Aku tahu ini pengalamanmu untuk memasukkan benda yang lebih besar dari jari. Jadi kau harus rileks."_

Jantung Jongin berdebar dengan cepat. Ia sesungguhnya masih takut untuk melakukan ini. Tapi, ia sungguh sudah gelap mata. Jongin bersusah payah menenangkan diri dan membulatkan keyakinannya.

"Aku sudah siap."

Tanpa ia ketahui, Shixun tersenyum di seberang sana. _"Baiklah, aku akan memasukkan penisku dengan perlahan."_

Perlahan-lahan Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya. Aneh di awal, kemudian sakit, kemudian aneh, kemudian sakit lagi. Ia merasakan dengan jelas bahwa urat-urat dari penis palsu itu menggesek bagian dalam lubangnya.

Jongin menutup matanya dan menyatukan alisnya saat setengah bagian dari dildo yang ukurannya besar itu sudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Astaga, ini baru setengah tapi rasanya sudah sesakit ini. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan tidak meminta ' _fingering'_ sebentar.

"Akh, sakith.."

 _"Sssh.. Tenang. Rasakan sakitnya, rasakan semuanya dan pasti kau akan menyukainya. Pelan-pelan saja, hmm?"_

Jongin tidak mendengarkan Shixun. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit pada dinding lubangnya, ia langsung menurunkan badannya hingga seluruh bagian dildo itu masuk kedalam. Bahkan bola kembarnya sedikit terantuk oleh bola kembar dildo itu.

"AHH!" Jongin berteriak dengan refleks, matanya terbelalak saat mendapatkan sensasi super aneh di dalam lubangnya. Ujung dildo yang keras itu menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak dengan kencang. Alasan lain selain rasa perih.

 _"Jangan masokis, sayang. Apakah kau melebarkan lubangmu dengan paksa?"_ Shixun sedikit khawatir.

" _It's okay,_ a–aku menyukai sensasinya, _dadh._ " Jongin menyesuaikan lubangnya dengan benda itu. "Bisakah aku bergerak?" Ia bertanya dengan nafas terengah.

 _"With my pleasure, babe. Telan aku, makan aku dengan lubang sempitmu itu!"_

Jongin langsung bergerak naik turun sesaat Shixun berteriak seperti itu. Awalnya ia bergerak dengan ragu-ragu, namun lama-kelamaan ia mengendarai dildo itu seperti sudah sangat handal.

Ia bergerak dengan sangat heboh hingga membuat kasur berderit dengan kencang. Pahanya bergetar saat ujung dildo itu terus mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya kini ikut bertumpu untuk menahan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. enak sekali, _daddyh.."_

 _"Grrh, kau hebat, sayangh. Kau benar-benar sempit! Ssh, aku bisa merasakan dinding rektummu yang lembut nan lembap itu memijat penisku. Nikmat sekali, ah!"_

Tangan kirinya mencoba untuk merambat ke penisnya. Tapi seakan Shixun tahu semua yang ia lakukan, pria itu langsung menegurnya.

 _"Jangan sekali-kali berani untuk menyentuh penismu, sayang. Aku tahu sifat nakalmu itu. Hanya keluar dengan tusukanku saja!"_

"Anghh.. Maafh ahh!" Jongin masih asik menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat. Suara kasur menjadi pengiring dari kegiatan kotor mereka.

Pria tan itu semakin menggila. Bosan dengan hanya menaik-turunkan tubuh, Jongin kini juga menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar untuk mencari kenikmatan tersendiri.

 _"Ssh.. Ya, kau menari-nari penuh dosa di atas tubuhku, Kai. Dan aku hanya bisa memandang dari bawah tubuh berkeringatmu. Kulitmu yang halus itu kelihatan bersinar di bawah sinar lampu."_

 _"Fuck.. gerakan pinggulmu itu membuatku gila, Kai. Kau terlihat sangat erotis, panas, dan sensual."_

 _"Penisku masuk sedalam-dalamnya ke lubangmu. Hingga ujungnya selalu menabrak bagian ternikmatmu, ya kan? Bukankah daddy mu ini hebat, Kai?"_

"Kau sangath hebat–nggh _daddyh_.." Gerakan tubuhnya semakin tidak beraturan. Prostatnya seperti semakin sensitif disaat Shixun menyerangnya dengan kata-kata kotor. Jongin sungguh terbakar. "Ohh _daddy_ , ak–akuh sudah dekat.." Teriakan kecil keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

 _"Keluarkan, Kai."_ Suara Shixun memberat, membuat telinganya memerah. _"Aku juga sudah dekat."_

"Nggh ohh aku keluarh.. a–a–AAAHHHH _FUCK_!"

 _"Rmmhh.. Sialan kau, Kai. AH!"_

Jongin keluar, kemudian di susul oleh suara Shixun yang menggeram. Pria itu orgasme juga.

Penisnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali sperma, hingga sedikit menggenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Badannya terjatuh lemas ke depan dengan dildo yang masih setia menyangkut di dalam lubangnya. Napasnya pun masih belum beraturan.

Setelah diam beberapa menit, suara berat pria di telepon membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti sebentar.

 _"I love you, Kim Jongin."_

 ** _Pik!_**

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

Dan apa.. maksud kata-katanya?

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kalo kalian merasa si oseh jadi lebih lembut(?), itu karena dia udah tau kalo orang yang di hubunginnya itu si jongin aka mantan pacarnya._**

 ** _Maaf juga ya kalo alasan putus seorang oseh nggak sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Tapi menurut gue alasan itu udah cukup oke kok. Nggak terlalu berat juga. Ya walaupun kedengerannya lembek banget, hehe_**

 ** _Terus, tentang no. telp. Niatnya gue mau nulis part dimana oseh ganti simcard, tapi keliatannya agak useless gitu jadi gue apus wkwk_**

 ** _Kalo masih bingung sama karakter jongin, dia itu orang yang canggung, minta maaf mulu, tapi kalo orangnya udah sreg banget sama dia, dia bakalan jadi gak canggung lagi. ex: baekhyun._**

 ** _Kalo 'misalkan' ada yang nanya, 'kok jongin jadi binal sih? padahal kan dia gak pernah ngesex'_**

 ** _Nah ini dia. Otak gue udah tercemar, gue gak bisa nulis nc kalo si jonginnya itu polos :')_**

 ** _Sorry kalo nggak hot wkwk_**

 ** _Btw, jangan lupa review ya *_**


End file.
